


Body Adventures

by ShyyyVictoria



Series: Lashton One Shots [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 70's AU, Drug Use, Flower Crowns, Hippies, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Woodstock, but not really, flower crown luke, free love, hippie ashton, kinda very bad, luke is 16 or 17, lukes kinda a slut, sorry - Freeform, this was hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyyyVictoria/pseuds/ShyyyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wanted to go to Woodstock and get high. For adventurous purposes,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird.  
> PLEASE IF YOU ARE ANY GOOD AT WRITING SMUT, FEEL FREE TO WRITE SOME FOR THIS BC I SUCK AT IT AND CANT DO IT. IT WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER WITH IT.

Luke has always been adventurous. That's the only way to explain how he ended up here.  
Luke arrived at Woodstock in his favorite tie dyed shirt, a pair of worn, faded overalls rolled to his ankle, no shoes, and a crown made of various wild flowers atop his head.  
it had taken three months of begging, forty dollars and the company of someone over the age of twenty one.  
it was beautiful, there where thousands of people everywhere, dressed in glorious colors or not dressed at all. excitement thrummed through his veins. blankets covered a vast majority of the area, people laid flat across them, getting high, some having sex.  
Luke slid his own blanket out and turned to his 'chaperon', Calum.  
"Let's find a place to set up." Luke's voice was light and airy, everything was so beautiful here. People where so at piece with themselves and everyone around them. "Then we can see if we can get some weed from someone, yeah?"  
Calum choked on his own spit, as he adjusted his bell bottoms.  
"Luke, you've never been high in your life, Christ!"  
Stumbling through bodys, towards the trees, Luke shrugs.  
"So? First time for everything, Right?"  
-  
Luke played with the cuff of his rolled overalls, scratching at the paint that had dried there. Looking around at all the people, there where many options for a drug exchange.  
"Come on, Cal, Let's go." Calum sat up next to Luke, sighing.  
"Luke, we cant just do up to anyone we want and ask for drugs, we'll probably be killed or something." Luke rolled his eyes.  
"You're such a downer, Cal." The younger boy stood up, adjusting his flower crown. "And we'll ask those people." Luke pointed to a random group of boys. "They look nice."  
As if hearing Luke's reference, a curly haired man with a braided, multi-colored band wrapped around his head snapped his head up from where he was rolling a joint, and looked Luke right in the eye before looking him up and down. Color flooded Luke's cheeks as he quickly dropped his still pointing fingers to his side. The curly haired guy winked at him before continuing to roll.  
"We have to go over there. Right now."  
Calum shook his head, standing to follow his younger friend, muttering.  
"You're trying to kill me."  
-  
When they approached, the curly haired one was finished rolling the joint and was happily smoking it with another boy that had unnatural singed looking orange hair and a nose ring.  
The orange haired one spoke first.  
"You would look groovy with some body paint, babe." He gestured to Calum who had taken to wearing nothing but his bell bottoms. The curly headed one nodded in agreement, taking a big puff from the joint. Calum chuckled nervously.  
"Yeah? Ya got any?" The orange head, snorts, grabbing a dirty looking sack and pulling out a jar of body paint. When Calum went to reach for the jar, nose ring pulled it back and said  
"Nuh-uh." He reached up and grabbed Calum by the wrist and pulled. Calum stumbled down onto the blanket next to him. "I'll do it." He chuckled, unscrewing the lid.  
Calum, cheeks aflame, nodded as the orange haired guy pressed a cold, paint covered finger to his chest.  
"Hey, baby. Wanna sit to?" Luke looked down at the curly haired one. The joint was loosely dangling from the mans long fingers, smoke spilled from his lips in tendrils.  
As he slid into the empty spot next to curly, he heard the guy painting Calum, say that his name is Michael and his 'bro over there' was Ashton.  
"Oh. Uh, I'm Luke. And that's Calum." Luke informed, watching closely when Ashton took another hit from the joint. "And we want to get high."  
He could hear Calum's exasperated, "Jesus, Luke." of to the side, but he didn't take his eyes off Ashton. He was pretty, Luke decided.  
"But, we don't really have any money. So, I-" Luke glanced over at Calum who looked to be enjoying the large pail hangs that where drawing yellow flowers across his torso. "Maybe we, would be willing to, I don't know, exchange it for something else." Luke hoped he sounded as suggestive as he thought he did.  
He must have. Ashton laughed, but leaned forward, towards Luke.  
"Oh, I'm sure we can work something out, sweetheart." He tapped Luke's nose before busting out into fit of giggles.  
"God dammit, Luke" Calum reached over and slugged him right in the arm. "You're going to get me fucking arrested, you shit."  
Pouting, Luke rubbed his throbbing arm. "I won't tell if you wont, you fucking drag."  
Michael laughed and held Calum down by the shoulders.  
"I think you and your friend, need to calm down a bit." With that Michael pulled out a dime bag and tossed it into Luke's lap.  
Luke smiled over at Calum as he picked up the bag of pills and wondered if it mattered which on he took.  
-  
Music thrummed through the mass of bodies. People where screaming and dancing and moaning. And Luke, Luke was laying on his back, still at Ashton's crash pad, high out of his mind. He felt light and airy. And giggly, like if he didn't laugh every once in a while the bubbles would build up in his chest and the pressure would make him explode. It was great.  
What was better was how Ashton would giggle to, and touch his hair every time some new stranger would come over and Lear down at Luke in interest and ask him if he (or any one else in there little group) wanted to fuck. Every time a someone would leave in disappointment, Calum would make a comment like, "How the fuck do you manage to look so appealing to people all the time." or "For fuck sake, I'm going to be arrested."  
The last attempt that was made, by a completely nude guy, Ashton spoke up, saying,  
"Nah, man, I'm gonna try my luck, maybe after though." Luke sat up quickly, and informed Ashton that he wouldn't have to try very hard.  
And he really didn't.  
-  
Ashton had led Luke back to his van, and almost immediately laid him out in the back, pressing his lips to Luke's, biting into his neck and collar bones.  
"You're a little fox, ya know that?" Ashton spoke the words into Luke's mouth.  
Luke sighed, "I do now."  
The older boy laughed before unclipping the overalls and pulling them off Luke's body.  
-  
"Fuck sake, Luke. You're covered in bruises." 

"Ashton, isn't very gentle if you know what I mean, Cal." Luke smirked at the look on his friends face. 

"Christ, man. Your dads going to arrest me. Fuck."  
Luke shook his head, sighing. So, what if his dad's a cop. He wouldn't arrest Calum, at least no without arresting Luke, himself to. 

"Wait." Ashton walked out from behind his van. "Your dads a fuckin cop?" 

Luke blushed a little, smiled and shrugged.  
"Oops."  
-

Woodstock was definitely an adventure for Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Twitter- @BandsForBabes  
> Tumblr- we-all-need-s0me0ne  
> PLease feel free to prompt me on either of those things.


End file.
